Entre el amor y la venganza - Percabeth
by dreamscometrue22
Summary: Percy se ve obligado a abandonar el Campamento Mestizo cuando una profecía le advierte que él mismo asesinará a Annabeth. Como un intento de evitarlo, él se vuelve in-localizable para todos, excepto Rachel, quien lo ayuda a mantenerse al margen. Pero, luego de tres semanas de aislamiento, Percy debe volver al Campamento ya que Annabeth está desaparecida y no ha dejado rastro alguno
1. Me voy sin decir adiós

**N/A Este relato está situado dos años después de El último Olímpico. Luke no murió. No existe la saga Los Heroes del Olimpo. **

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Caminaba por el sendero del Campamento Mestizo. Caminaba triste, solo, de la única manera que sabía caminar desde hace ocho meses. Hacía ocho largos meses que mi vida se había arruinado, terminado, acabado.

Pareciera como si esos días en que todo decidió desmoronarse fuesen años. Pero no, fueron días, quizá horas, no lo sé.

Todo comenzó hace ocho meses. Ese mismo día cumplía mi aniversario con Annabeth. Dos años. Dos años de pura felicidad, amor, nos quedaban muchos años más. Me dirigía directo a su cabaña. No la había visto en todo el día, así que pensé que sería bueno esperar hasta esta hora para darle su regalo. No era la gran cosa, era más que nada uno de esos regalos que suelo dar yo, simples, torpes, pero por alguna extraña razón a mi chica le gustan. En mi camino, a pocos metros de la cabaña de Athena, me choqué duramente con Rachel, quién estaba sudorosa, parecía nerviosa y parecía haber corrido un maratón

¡Hey! – dije, cuando casi caí al suelo - ¿Estás bien?

S...Si… estoy… estoy bien – logró decir

¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunté. No soy bueno para descifrar el humor de las chicas, pero era algo evidente que a Rachel le pasaba algo.

Claro. Ella era el Oráculo ahora. Ella veía cosas. Algunas eran buenas, pero otras realmente le asustaban. A veces las profecías venían en partes, indescifrables algunas, pero otras aterradoras.

¿Qué viste, Rachel? – dije lentamente.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera escarbar en ellos. Supe que estaba por escupir algunas de sus frases propias del Oráculo, referentes al Olimpo, o al campamento, pero lo que dijo no tenía que ver con el campamento, ni los Dioses, ni el Olimpo. Tenía que ver conmigo.

¿Qué has visto, Rachel? – dije apresuradamente, asustado.

Tú… tu… - dijo – asesinarás a… a…

Estaba definitivamente asustado. ¿Yo asesinaría a alguien?

Annabeth. – dijo finalmente.

Annabeth. Ese nombre, el cual tanto amaba nombrar, amaba llamar, resonó en mi cabeza por varios segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos y parecieron horas.

¿Qué? – dije, mi voz se quebró en la primera palabra – No… Rachel… estás equivocada, yo no…

Percy, lo vi. El comienzo de la primavera. Tu espada. Annabeth. – dijo con los ojos desviados – Lo siento tanto…

Comienzo de la primavera. Era pasado mañana. Dos días. Debía haber un gran error.

Estás equivocada. Yo… yo amo a Annabeth, yo no puedo asesinarla – dije, y estuve seguro con cada una de esas palabras

Se… Sé muy bien que la amas, Percy, pero es lo que yo vi. Y estoy completamente segura. Lo lamento

No podía mirarla a los ojos.

Sin despedirme, sin dirigirle la palabra, pasé por su lado y seguí mi camino a la cabaña de Atenea. Sabía que Rachel no tenía la culpa. Si algo le pasaba a Annabeth, sería mi culpa, no la de Rachel. Aun así, estaba enojado con ella. No podía evitarlo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y los volví a abrir, para comprobar si era un sueño. No lo era. Suspiré fuerte. Mi corazón la tía a mil kilómetros por hora y parecía que se quería salir del pecho. Me decidía tocar la puerta de Annabeth.

Segundos después, ella abrió. Estaba vestida con una camisa rosada, y unos pantalones cortos de jean, algo rasgados. Su pelo caía en ondas por sus hombros y me sonreía. Seguramente notó mi expresión de susto porque dejó de hacerlo luego de unos segundos.

¿Qué está mal, Percy? – dijo ella con preocupación.

No podía contárselo, porque si lo hacía, podían suceder dos cosas; ella podría escaparse de mí, pero yo quería disfrutar estas últimas dos noches así que esa no era una opción. O ella podría obligarme a quedarme a su lado, y decir que confiaba en que yo no le haría daño, pero la verdad es que si yo llegara dañarla en lo más mínimo, no podría perdonarme jamás. Así que decidí no contarle.

Nada… solo… - suspiré y forcé una sonrisa – Feliz aniversario, Annie.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

Feliz aniversario, sesos de algas. – me dijo – y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Lo lamento – dije, soltándola – así que… tu regalo

Le tendí una pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado. Ella la abrió y descubrió un pequeño brazalete de plata con un tridente y un búho y la palabra _forever _grabada por dentro. Tuve que recorrer cientos de tiendas hasta encontrarlo. Sinceramente no sabía que comprarle, y aunque me parecía demasiado sencillo, le compré el brazalete.

Gracias, Percy – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se colocaba la pequeña pieza en su muñeca – es hermoso.

De nada… te lo mereces.

Luego, ella me dio su regalo. Me gustó tanto que se lo agradecí con un beso. Sus labios sabían dulce, como anda que yo hubiese probado hasta ahora. Me costaría demasiado tener que resignarme a ellos e irme lejos por tanto tiempo. Algunos dicen que, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes evitar una profecía; el destino es el destino. Pero cuánto más pueda yo atrasarla, mejor.

Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? – me dijo

Sólo… no me importa, quiero pasar cada minuto contigo.

Oh – ella se enterneció – eres muy tierno. Pero no dejas de ser un sesos de alga.

Lose – dije riéndome. Definitivamente iba a extrañar esto.

Salimos de la cabaña y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Las olas apenas nos tocaban los tobillos. Jugué un poco con las aguas para sorprender a Annabeth, aunque por el fondo yo no podía olvidar lo que Rachel me había dicho. _Asesinaré a Annabeth _resonaba en mi cabeza, aunque sigo pensando que no puedes matar a lo que amas más en la vida… simplemente, no puedes. _Lo harás_ dijo mi inconsciente.

Percy, ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callado – me dijo Annabeth con cuidado.

Nada ¿Por qué? – traté de disimular

En serio, dime

No me pasa nada, de verdad – dije con media sonrisa y besé dulcemente su mejilla

Tarde o temprano me vas a tener que decir. No soy tonta, Percy

Estoy seguro que si eres algo, no es tonta, hija de Atenea.

Annabeth solo se rio dulcemente. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a todo lo que mantenía aferrado a la tierra?

Me decidí a olvidar, al menos por una noche, todo lo que me había dicho Rachel. Esa noche nos divertimos como nunca. Reímos, jugamos, hablamos, hasta la lancé al lago, y ella sólo se reía. Nunca habíamos estado tan felices, tan juntos. Todos los tiempos tomados de las manos, abrazados, besándonos. Perfecto.

Luego de varias horas regresamos a su cabaña. Ella me invitó a pasar y nos sentamos en su cama para ver una película. Lo cierto es que no tenía ningún interés en la película. Sólo la miraba y pensaba en lo mucho que la extrañaría. En lo mucho que me dolería verla sufrir por mí, pero tengo la leve satisfacción de pensar que ella en tu tiempo se podría olvidar de mí porque, claramente, es más fuerte que yo y sabe afrentar mucho mejor las cosas. Había decidido que me iría mañana por la mañana. Me alejaría del campamento por el tiempo que sea necesario; Rachel había mencionado que sabía de un lugar similar al Campamento Mestizo en el que podría guardarme por un tiempo, pero en ese instante no tenía la certeza de donde estaba, por lo tanto que antes de irme debía visitarla. Quería hacerle a Annabeth mi partida lo más fácil posible, pero, quisiera o no, necesitaba una última vez. Necesita demostrarle todo lo que sentía, pero lo besos y las caricias no eran suficiente para una despedida. Decidido, la rodeé por la cintura con mi brazo y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, contemplándola.

Ella me miró con sus brillantes ojos grises directamente a los míos. Dibujó una media sonrisa y pude verla sonrojarse levemente.

¿Qué pasa? – me dijo

Quiero estar contigo – dije, sin más.

Estamos juntos, por si no te has dado cuenta, sesos de alga – me dijo

Lo sé. Pero quiero estar contigo… ya sabes…

Su expresión severa y orgullosa de siempre desapareció y pasó a ser de una niña pequeña e inocente. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, como hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

¿Qu… quieres… ahora? – me dijo

Te amo – dije – estoy totalmente seguro de eso en este momento. Y también estoy listo. Solo me queda saber… - planté un dulce beso en su hombro desnudo, a causa de su remera de tirantes – sólo necesito saber si tu estas lista.

Ella me observó por un momento y plantó un suave beso en mis labios.

Lo estoy – susurró. Entonces la besé

El beso comenzó dulce, pero luego se fue profundizando hasta el punto en que ella metió sus pequeñas manos por debajo de mi camiseta y la fue tirando hacia arriba. Hundió las yemas de sus dedos a los costados de mi torso y me siguió besando. Mis manos, que estaban en su cintura, se unieron en el medio de su cuerpo para ir desabrochando despacio cada uno de los botones de su camisa rosa claro. Debajo de ella, vi un brasier negro, que desapareció con el paso de los minutos, al igual que el resto de nuestras ropas. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero sí estaba seguro que tenía que hacer esta noche inolvidable para ambos. Ésta era nuestra última noche juntos, pero no quise pensar más en ello. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una pequeña capa de sudor, a pesar que la cabaña de Atenea no era muy calurosa normalmente.

Te amo – le susurré cuando dejé de besarla. En ese momento yo estaba por encima de ella, y todo estaba a punto de suceder.

Te amo – me respondió.

Los dos disfrutamos de todo, es decir, es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿no? Disfrutar de sus momentos juntos. Pero yo no podía disfrutar demasiado sabiendo que en la mañana estaría partiendo.

El reloj marcaba las 4:15 am. Me recosté en la cama junto a Annabeth, la cual estiró una sábana por encima de nosotros. Me apoyé en mi hombro y la contemplé.

¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunté.

Sí – dijo, pero pude verla ruborizarse y solté una pequeña risa - ¿te estás riendo de mí, sesos de alga?

Nunca – dije, pero no podía no sonreír. La tenía allí, frente a mí, y era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Entonces… ¿Qué te pasaba hoy en la tarde? – me dijo y me di cuenta que estaba un poco preocupada

¿Quieres saber algo? – le dije, tocando su hombro con dulzura.

Annabeth sólo asintió suavemente, pero no dejaba de verme a los ojos. Tomé su mechón de pelo gris, que permanecía allí en medio de sus rizos rubios a causa de haber sostenido en una ocasión el pelo del cielo.

Te amo – empecé – te amaré siempre. Incondicionalmente, pase lo que pase.

Ella amagó con protestar, seguramente le parecía raro lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no la dejé hablar. Sólo… sólo quería decirle todo lo que sentía.

Nadie logrará separarnos. – continué - Te lo prometo. Vivimos en un mundo donde pasan muchísimas cosas malas, pero los dos sabemos que el bien siempre triunfa. Tú y yo somos los buenos en esta historia, merecemos triunfar, ¿no crees? Pero… a veces triunfar no es fácil. No es como nosotros creemos. Tenemos que agradecerles a los dioses habernos unido, habernos conocido, haber cambiado nuestras vidas mutuamente. Y sé que tendremos ocasiones difíciles, pero eso no significa que lo nuestro no valga la pena. Todo lo que pasamos, todas las batallas, las heridas que sanamos, todas las historias que algún día contaremos, todo fue por algo. Nuestra historia es mucho más larga de lo que podrá parecerte. – tragué saliva – sólo…

Annabeth me interrumpió poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

No tienes que decir nada más – dijo – lo sé. Somos más que una simple historia de amor. Somos diferentes.

Sólo… solo tienes que saber que pase lo que pase te amo, siempre te amé. Desde el primer día que te vi, te amé. Quizá no lo sabía, pero mi corazón siempre galopó fuertemente cuando te veía, y hace cinco años no lo sabía, pero ahora sí y lo único que quiero es pasar cada minuto de mi vida contigo.

Pasaremos cada minuto de nuestras vidas juntos, porque yo también lo quiero. Te quiero, Percy, te amo. Nada que pase en el mundo podrá cambiar eso.

¿Nada? – dije apresuradamente, como si Annabeth me hubiese lanzado un salvavidas - ¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo. – y sonrió, y yo sabía que era verdad. – Tú y yo, juntos contra todo. ¿Qué te parece, sesos de alga?

Me parece fantástico – dije y la besé.

Luego volvimos a recostarnos y apagamos la pequeña luz de la lámpara que yacía en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Luego de un pequeño rato, la respiración de Annabeth se volvió rítmica y pesada, así supe que estaba dormida, con los dedos de su mano enlazados en los míos.

Ésa noche no pude dormir ni un minuto. Pensaba en todo lo que haría. Tenía que irme antes que amaneciera, antes de que Annabeth se despertara. Antes de que todo el campamento se despertara. Sólo Rachel sabría donde iría, y había prometido no decirle nada a Annabeth ni a nadie de por aquí. Irme por un tiempo sería demasiado doloroso, pero sería lo correcto para ambos. Si le hiciera daño a Annabeth yo… yo… no podría vivir conmigo mismo. Y es justamente eso lo que tengo que evitar, dañarla.

Miré nuevamente al reloj, que marcaba las 5:35. Hora de irme. Traté de levantarme demasiado sigilosamente, tenía miedo que Annabeth se despertara y fuera lo suficiente inteligente para descubrir todo y no dejarme marchar. Cuando ya estaba de pie en la penumbra de la cabaña de Annabeth, totalmente vestido, le eché un último vistazo. Sus rizos rubios, que yo tanto amaba, estaban contra la almohada, sus párpados caídos, su respiración profunda y rítmica. Su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana blanca. Simplemente perfecta. Y yo tenía que dejarla ir.

Pero lo que le dije antes si era cierto. Sí lo amaba, aún lo hago. Yo la amo, como sé que nunca amaré a nadie más. Pero tenía la mísera fe en que Annabeth, quizá, luego de unos meses pudiera reconstruir su vida con un nuevo chico. Y la imagen de Annabeth con otro chico hizo que mis tripas se estremecieran por sí solas. Alejé la idea de mi mente, y suspiré.

Entonces salí de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A ¡Hola! Por lo tanto, éste es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic. Como verán, uso a los personajes de la saga Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.**

**Espero que la disfruten, sé que éste capitulo puede llegar a ser aburrido pero les aseguro que los que vienen son mejores.**

**¡Espero recibir sus comentarios! ¡Adios! (:**


	2. Mi nuevo hogar

Fui directamente a la casa de Rachel. Ella me esperaría despierta para darme la dirección exacta de donde podría alojarme. Ella me dio un abrazo de despedida y me dijo que me admiraba por lo que estaba haciendo por Annabeth. Sólo pude responderle que lo hacía porque en verdad la quería, y me fui. El lugar a donde fui se parecía mucho a un hotel para mestizos. Me recibieron dos semidioses. Uno era Samuel, un hijo de Zeus, y la otra mestiza resultó ser una hija de afrodita llamada Celine. Los primeros días fueron algo extraños, muchos me miraban y hasta creo que algunos susurraban mi nombre, aunque yo nunca me había presentado con ellos. Me hice muy amigo de Samuel y Celine, era muy bueno chicos y gracias a sus consejos me acostumbré un poco a la vida en el 'hotel'.

Entonces… - dijo Celine, agitando su pelo lacio y negro - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Todos tenemos un motivo por el que nos fuimos del Campamento – dijo Samuel

Bueno… yo… - comencé a decir. Lo cierto es que recordar a Annabeth me hacía mal, en cierto punto. Hacía dos semanas la había dejado en el campamento aquella mañana, y no sabía nada de ella. Ni siquiera me comuniqué con Rachel – Mi amiga es el reciente Oráculo, y ella… ella me dijo que en una de sus… visiones pudo ver que yo…

Que tu… ¿Qué? – preguntó Celine

Que yo asesinaba a mi novia.

La voz se me cortó, y tuve la extraña sensación de que no podría volver a hablar gracias a un gran nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Entonces… - comenzó Samuel – tenías una novia… ¿Quién era?

En mi mente apareció el rostro de Annabeth. Sus rizos rubios metidos en su alta cola de caballo, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La extrañaba demasiado.

Una hija de Atenea – dije – Annabeth Chase es su nombre.

Eso es tan romántico de tu parte, Percy. – dijo Celine – Te fuiste para no atacarla.

A pesar de ser una hija de Afrodita, Celine no era de esas chicas empalagosas que sólo hablan de amor como si estuvieran en un cuento de hadas. Era mucho más ubicada que eso, y mantenía un poco su forma de ser. Aunque ella no podía evitar hablar de amor, era obvio que se tema le fascinaba. Genes…

Bueno… como sea – dije. Quería cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué están ustedes?

Samuel se había escapado del Campamento luego de pelearse fuertemente con Dionisio. Y Celine también se escapó a causa de que su novio, un hijo de Hades, salía a escondidas con su mejor amiga.

Supongo que aquí nos refugiamos todos – dije.

Supongo que sí – contestó Celine.

Luego del desayuno, me fui a mi cuarto. Aquí no era como el Campamento Mestizo, sea cual sea tu progenitor, cada semidiós tenía su habitación de hotel típica individual. Mis vecinos de piso sólo eran dos; Samuel, gracias a los dioses, y una chica de pelo negro en ondas y de piel algo bronceada, llamada Savannah. Ella era una hija de Hades, pero realmente no lo parecía. Usaba todo el tiempo ropas muy reveladoras, los shorts más ajustados y cortos que vi en mi vida, y su top apenas le tapaba sus partes… si me entienden. Cada vez que subía a mi habitación ella me guiñaba el ojo, o simplemente se daba vuelta para que yo mirara su trasero. Incluso una noche, ella vino con una bandeja de panecillos recién horneados a mi cuarto y no pude rechazarle uno, así que lo comí y le dije adiós. A la mañana siguiente me sentí fatal y no recordaba perfectamente como había llegado a la cama. Ahora creo que entiendo por qué no puede acercarse al Campamento.

Al fin y al cabo, decidí dejar de pensar e irme a dormir. Me quité la camisa y miré por unos segundos a la piedra violeta que colgaba de mi cuello. Servía para que nadie pudiera localizarme con un mensaje Iris o cualquier medio de comunicación de los dioses. Sólo tenía mi nuevo teléfono celular, con nuevo número, que solamente Rachel tenía en caso de emergencia.

Pensaba en ello cuando mi teléfono sonó, por primera vez en dos semanas.

Hola, Rachel

Hey, ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

Eres la única que tiene éste número.

Oh... si… es cierto, lo siento yo…

¿Sucedió algo? – Quise cortarla de una vez por todas

Sí… es acerca de Annabeth

¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Qué es?

Rachel sólo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y en esos segundos mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

Ella… quiero decir, quizá no sea muy importante… pero… nadie ha visto a Annabeth desde hace tres días y no sabemos nada sobre ella…

¿Qué?

Cómo… No, no puede ser. ¿Por qué no la llaman con un mensaje Iris o algo así? – dije apresuradamente, como tratando de buscar una solución

No lo sé, no podemos. Ella debe de llevar el mismo collar que tú, Percy

No podía pensar. ¿Por qué Annabeth se iría? No tenía sentido. Quizá… quizá estaba secuestrada, quizá ella había sido raptada por alguien o quizá por Luke… o…

Espérame en el camino a la derecha del Campamento. – dije y no esperé su respuesta, colgué el teléfono y tomé mi chaqueta para salir del cuarto.


	3. Vuelvo al Campamento

Luego de esperarla cerca de 10 minutos, Rachel apareció de entre los árboles. Nos encontrábamos a medio kilómetro del Campamento, más o menos. Sabía que podría ser peligroso si alguien me veía, pero no me importaba. Sólo quería saber dónde se encontraba Annabeth. Saber que estaba a salvo.

¿Qué pasó exactamente, Rachel? – dije apresuradamente

Buenos días para ti también – me dijo algo enfadada.

Lo siento… Buenos días. Es sólo que estoy un poco preocupado

Lo sé…

Podrías, ¿Podrías contarme todo con detalles, por favor? Quizá podamos encontrarla.

Ella juntó levemente sus cejas pero al fin y al cabo aflojó su expresión.

Está bien, te contaré todo – comenzó – La mañana en que tú te fuiste, Annabeth te buscó desesperadamente. Ella creía que te habían secuestrado, quizá matado. Le preguntaba a cada campista si te había visto salir, o luchar con cualquier cosa. Realmente estaba muy preocupada… Cuando pasó una semana y tú no aparecías ella logró ir hasta el Olimpo a consultarle a los Dioses. Pero ni siquiera se te podía encontrar con un mensaje Iris, gracias a tu collar. Hace aproximadamente tres días nadie la ve en ninguna parte. Toda su ropa y sus cosas siguen en su cabaña. No se ha llevado nada de nada. Ni siquiera ha dicho a donde iba.

Primero yo falté. Luego Annabeth. Quizá ella había salido a buscarme, quizá seguía preocupada… quizá…

Percy… - La expresión de Rachel era triste – Hay un detalle que… no te he dicho.

¿Un detalle? ¿A qué te refieres? – dije con una pizca de esperanza.

Cuando se cumplió el octavo día desde que te habías ido, Annabeth llegó a mi casa rogando que hiciera algo para que ella pudiera verte, un mensaje Iris o algo así…

Pero claramente no funcionó – dije

Percy… Yo sólo quería que ella se viera menos triste, así que accedí. Pensaba que sería erróneo, que no funcionaría y ella se iría… se suponía que tú tendrías tu collar… - suspiró entrecortadamente – Cuando Iris aceptó el mensaje, te mostró a ti.

¿Qué? – pregunté demasiado asustado de que Annabeth supiera mi ubicación - ¿Crees que ha ido a buscarme al…?

No, Percy. Ella no vio donde estabas. Vio otra cosa. – volvió a suspirar – Annabeth te vio acostado… con una chica. Percy, lo siento mucho yo supondría que tendría tu collar puesto y no funcionaría pero ella te vio desnudo con esa mestiza y no lo sé, Percy lo siento yo…

Es imposible, Rachel, no estuve con ninguna otra persona. Amo a Annabeth, ya sabes eso. – dije, pero al segundo recordé algo y la sangre se me heló – Rachel… como… ¿cómo era esa… chica?

No lo sé… Morena…, sí su pelo era oscuro, y ella estaba bronceada… y…. no lo sé no recuerdo nada más. ¿Por qué?

¡Mierda! – grité mirando al cielo, como gritándole a los Dioses, o quizá a las estrellas que traían mi maldita mala suerte.

¿Qué pasa, Percy? – preguntó Rachel, claramente preocupada.

¿Qué hiso Annabeth cuando vio eso? – dije, ignorando totalmente su pregunta.

No lo sé, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ella no dijo nada. Sólo se fue a su cabaña y no salió por horas. Malcom me dijo que realmente estaba descompuesta.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Annabeth me odiaba. Me odiaba porque creía que me había acostado con esa chica. La chica que me trajo los panecillos que obviamente tenían algo. Ella me drogó de alguna manera. Esa es la razón por la que no recordaba nada en la mañana. Pero eso no importaba. Annabeth me odiaba, a pesar de todas las cosas que yo pudiera analizar, eso era seguro.

Por eso… - mi voz se quebró - ¿Luego de eso ella se fue?

No – respondió Rachel – Se fue luego de una semana.

¡Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido! – grité y pateé un tronco suelto en el piso. Mi pie dolió, pero mi corazón dolía cincuenta veces más fuerte y mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó luego de unos minutos Rachel en voz baja, quizá estaba algo asustada por mis gritos.

Vamos al Campamento – dije – Hay que encontrarla y traerla a casa, otra vez.


	4. En busca de los ladrones

Allí estaba. Ocho meses después de que Annabeth se fue. No había regresado. No la habíamos encontrado, ni siquiera teníamos una mínima pista. Estaba devastado. No me había bañado en más de una semana. Mis pelos era un desastre. Sé que son pequeñas cosas, pero todo eso unido me hacía tener un aspecto horrible. Parecía que había vivido dentro de un basural por dos meses sin siquiera ver la luz y recién hubiese salido. Quizá así era, al menos se sentía como si estuviera hundido y tapado por basura. A diferencia de que todavía no había salido a la superficie.

Annabeth había faltado desde hacía ocho meses. Yo había vuelto a vivir en el Campamento Mestizo, en la cabaña de Poseidón. Sin ella no era lo mismo. La extrañaba tanto. Cada noche rezaba a todos los dioses que la traigan de vuelta a mis brazos. Sabía que ella estaba equivocada, había visto algo que no era lo que parecía. Sólo necesitaba verla para explicarle todo y volver a estar juntos, volver a abrazarnos como hacíamos, volver a besarnos y sentir como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos. La necesitaba a ella.

Todos los demás campistas también estaban cabizbajos. Quizá no tanto como yo, que era prácticamente la persona más deprimente del Campamento, pero parecían culpables, sé que es raro porque no tienen nada que ver, pero de alguna manera se veían culpables.

Había tratado de comunicarme con los dioses, pero ni siquiera mi padre me había visitado en ocho meses. Afrodita, que la última vez que secuestraron a Annabeth me dio una charla sobre los 'trágicos amantes' que éramos, no había aparecido esta vez.

Era una mañana, desperté con los llamados de Dionisio a mi puerta. Parecía alterado, asustado, no lo sé. Había conseguido dormir aproximadamente cuatro horas esa noche. El otro tiempo que había pasado en la cama tratando de dormirme había sido interrumpido por mis pensamientos acerca de Annabeth, como pasaba cada noche. A duras penas podía dormir.

Dionisio golpeó fuerte otra vez y gritó mi nombre. En el segundo en el que me desperté totalmente pensé que quizá Dionisio tenía noticias de Annabeth, y corrí a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice encontré al hombre de barba con la cara asustada.

¿Es sobre Annabeth? – fue lo primero que me salió decir.

No… Lo siento, Percy, no es sobre ella. Pero… he despertado esta mañana y me he dado cuenta que se han robado el Cristal blanco.

El Cristal blanco era una pequeña piedra blanca casi transparente que habíamos hallado hace un año aproximadamente. Lo poseía un gran titán que pretendía obsequiárselo a Kronos para demostrar ser su fiel seguidor. Por eso, cuando lo encontramos, lo secuestramos y hasta ayer estaba resguardado en el Campamento bajo muchos candados, además de eso poseía varias trampas – por así decirlo – que podrían confundir a cualquier persona que quisiera robarlo. Aún no hemos encontrado su otra mitad, el Cristal Profundo.

¡Percy! ¿Me estas escuchando? – casi gritó Dionisio

Sí, lo siento… - dije cuando salía de mi ensoñación

Te estaba diciendo… - continuó – que la persona que lo robó debió ser sumamente inteligente. No han dejado huellas, no han dejado un rastro, ni siquiera sabemos cómo logró sobrepasar la Cerradura de Zeus (_trampa). _

''Sumamente inteligente'' me recordó a Annabeth, siempre sabía que decir para dejar en evidencia que ella era mucho más inteligente que yo.

No lo sé… No sé quién puede haber sido, lo siento mucho – Quise cerrar la puerta pero él me detuvo. De verdad no estaba de mucho humor como para sentarme en una mesa redonda para sugerir quién podría haber robado el Cristal. Sobre todo luego de haber pasado cinco horas la noche anterior tratando de ubicar a Annabeth por un mensaje Iris, cosa que me resultó totalmente inútil.

No lo entiendes – dijo Dionisio – tenemos… un leve pista. Pero no es gracias a nosotros.

¿A quién le agradecemos, entonces? – pregunté sarcásticamente.

Parece como si los ladrones dejaran obvia su ubicación. Parece como si quisiera que los encontráramos. No lo sé… todo es tan confuso… No sabemos si ese lugar es seguro pero…

Sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Te hemos elegido a ti, nuestro más valiente mestizo, junto con un grupo de otros luchadores para que sigan la ubicación.

¿Es en serio? ¿No le parece que quizá los… ladrones han dejado eso apropósito para que vayamos y nos mutilen un segundo luego de haber ingresado al terreno?

Les daremos toda la protección que tenemos en nuestras manos, pero, Percy, es la única opción que tenemos. Sabes que el cristal es demasiado poderoso y…

Sabía, otra vez, el sermón que venía después; debes honrar a los Dioses, Perseo, sé el héroe otra vez, bla bla bla. Acepté de una vez para que me diera las mínimas instrucciones y se vaya. Y así lo hizo. Me dijo que nos reuniríamos cuando el Sol se ponga en la entrada del Campamento.

Seguía con la teoría de que estos 'tan inteligentes' ladrones dejaron al descubierto su ubicación para matarnos apenas ingresemos. Pero no tenía otra opción. De todas maneras, si moría, no sería demasiado. Estaba prácticamente muerto desde que sabía nada de Annabeth desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y así fue. Cuando el Sol se puso, nos encontramos los mejores luchadores – según Dionisio – en la entrada al Campamento. Junto a mí, se hallaban; Clarisse, Travis, Connor y Grover, quién nos acompañaba, sólo por seguridad.

Dionisio nos dio toda la información. Deberíamos ir a buscar el Cristal a una zona prácticamente desierta un poco alejada del Campamento. Tomamos nuestros Pegasos y partimos. El cielo estaba prácticamente oscuro, se veían leves rayos de Sol traspasarlo y las primeras estrellan ya estaban sobre nosotros. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, vimos prácticamente… nada.

No había nada. Sólo tierra. Y pasto seco. Nada más. Nadie más.

Es una trampa – dijo Clarisse y sacó su cuchillo.

Estaba por decir algo cuando oímos unos gruñidos desde atrás de nosotros. Lentamente me dí la vuelta para contemplar a dos perros del infierno frente a mí. No eran tan grandes, probablemente me llegarían hasta las caderas. Pero eran negros, totalmente negros. Dos colmillos asomaban de cada una de sus bocas. Pareciera como si tuvieran rabia. Su expresión era enojada, muy enojada.

Y en ese mismo momento, cuando ya todos estábamos completamente frente a los perros, una saltó sobre Clarisse y la tumbó al suelo junto con Grover, que estaba a su lado y no habían dado tiempo para defenderse. Cuando se desmayaron, el perro los abandono. Me volví al segundo perro, casi idéntico al otro, y no vi nada más cuando éste se abalanzo sobre Travis y me tiró al piso junto con él. Me golpee la cabeza con una roca y me desmayé también.

* * *

**N/A Hola otra vez! Ya estamos en el capítulo cuatro de ésta historia. Sé que éste es un poco aburrido pero créanme que desde el próximo capitulo y en adelante la historia toma un giro inesperado.**

**Respondo una review:**

**vale97: ¡Hola! Mi primer reviw c: Primero que todo, gracias por leer la historia y tomarte un tiempo para dejarme tu opinión. Con respecto a Savannah, creo que no eres la única que persona que la odia jajaja. Las cosas se ponen más interesantes desde el próxima capítulo! Espero seguir recibiendo más comentarios de tu parte :) Saludos!**


	5. Annabeth

**N/A Antes de leer, recuerden lo que les dije en el primer capítulo: En ésta historia, Luke está vivo y nunca fue poseído por Kronos, sólo estuvo desaparecido un tiempo.**

* * *

_¡Percy! – _escuché débilmente mientras veía todo negro.

_¡Percy, idiota, despierta! – _volvió a sonar la voz, que identifiqué como la de Clarisse.

¿Qué está pasando? – dije despacio mientras abría los ojos.

Mi cabeza dolía profundamente allí donde me había golpeado. Cuando recobré el sentido, vi frente a mí paredes de una cueva, paredes negras y húmedas, aunque no había olor a húmedo. Un poco más a la izquierda parecía que hubiera un túnel, no tan ancho pero sí parecía profundo. Me di cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recta pegada a la pared. Todos mis amigos estaban igual. Las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, con alguna especie de soga que cortaba mis muñecas cada vez que tiraba para desatarme.

¿Todos están igual? – pregunté, refiriéndome a las manos.

Sí, amigo – contestó Travis, algo resignado.

Esos malditos perros, les dije que eran una trampa – volvió a decir Clarisse.

¿Qué nos han hecho? – dije mientras me miraba, para ver si estaba entero, y mientras miraba a mis amigos para lo mismo.

Supongo que nos han desmayado – dijo Grover.

Y nos han traído aquí – completó Connor.

Esos perros… - comencé

Obviamente tienen dueño – dijo Clarisse con veneno en su voz – Están domesticado por los famosos ladrones que vinimos a buscar.

Definitivamente era una trampa – dije.

Pero, ¿Quién….? – comenzó Grover pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Alguien salía del túnel en frente mío. Mientras estaba en las sombras, deduje que era un hombre, por los hombros anchos y su forma de caminar. Pero en el momento en que se acercó a nosotros y la tenue luz de la cueva iluminó su rostro, me quedé sin palabras.

¿Luke? – exclamó Clarisse con evidente asco.

Qué bueno verlos otra vez, amigos. – contestó éste, ignorándola.

¿Tú nos hiciste esto? – preguntó Grover.

Bueno… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado – Si no pueden ver, ustedes están en el suelo, atados. Yo estoy libre, y estoy de pie. ¿Quién creen que lo hizo?

Tú… - dije, comprendiendo mejor las cosas – ¿Tú fuiste el que robó el Cristal?

Luke solo sonrió, mirándome.

Tú no pudiste haberlo robado – continué – no eres lo suficiente ingenioso, ni lo suficiente audaz para haberlo hecho.

Por una vez en la vida, tengo que decir que estás en lo correcto, Jackson – respondió Luke, mirándome con una media sonrisa.

¿Entonces, quién? – dije Clarisse, impaciente.

Comencé a escuchar pasos, provenientes del túnel. Los sonidos eran cada vez más cercanos y me quedé mirando el suelo a espera de que el dueño de las pisadas apareciera. Yo seguía mirando directamente al suelo, cuando vi dos pies. Mejor dicho, dos pies metidos en dos zapatos. Zapatos negros, con un tacón bastante alto, tanto que si me los probara probablemente me caería y rompería todos los huesos. Las pisadas seguían su paso hasta nosotros. Nadie decía nada. Nadie emitía una sola palabra. Seguí elevando la vista para ver dos piernas, flacas pero fuertes, vestidas con un pantalón muy ajustado negro que se pegaba como una segunda piel. Miré un poco más arriba y vi las dos manos del individuo, obviamente una mujer, apoyada en sus propias caderas. La joven se frenó a unos tres metros de nosotros. Y por fin, miré hacia su rostro.

La sangre de me heló. Me subió por el cerebro y se quedó allí, presionando. El dolor en las muñecas desapareció, por un segundo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Sentí que uno de los pequeños músculos de mi labio inferior dio un leve tirón.

El pelo rubio, totalmente alisado y algo brillante, llegaba más allá de su cintura. Los ojos grises delineados con un negro profundo que los hacía parecer totalmente peligrosos. Los labios de color rojo muy opaco. Su torso, vestido con algo que parecía una chaqueta negra de cuero fino, pero sin botones ni cierres. Difícilmente reconocible, allí estaba. Parada frente a mí, mirándome con sus intimidadores ojos y una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Annabeth.

* * *

**N/A Primero que todo, ¡No me odien, por favor! Sé que todo esto de Annabeth es un gran cambio. Espero haberlos sorprendido. **

**En el próximo capítulo, Annabeth le cuenta a Percy por todo lo que ha pasado, lo que la lleva a ser como es ahora y a actuar como lo está haciendo. ¡Tengo esperanzas en que les haya gustado éste episodio! No olviden decirme lo que piensan acerca de la historia y si tienen alguna idea, ¡bienvenida sea!**

**Si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction y quisieras dejarme algún comentario, puede hacerlo a mi mail: dreamscometrue22 **


	6. El relato de la mestiza

**N/A** **Sí, he agregado las comillas para que se puedan diferenciar mejor los diálogos. Lo siento por los capítulo anteriores, no lo había notado!**

* * *

Por un segundo, pensé que gritarle que se fuera, que Luke era quién nos había atado, y que corriera a contarle a Dionisio para que nos salven. Pero otro segundo después, todo fue claro para mí. Ella estaba al lado de Luke, y estaba del lado de Luke. Ella no era la dulce Annabeth que dejé a duras penas en la cama aquella noche, la Annabeth que peleaba por el bien del Olimpo y odiaba a Luke había…. Desaparecido. La chica enfrente de mí definitivamente era Annabeth. Pero no era mi Annabeth.

Miré re reojo a Clarisse y Grover, que eran los más cercanos a mí. Ambos tenías las bocas y los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

Me volví hacia ella y fruncí levemente el ceño. Annabeth ya no me estaba mirando a mí, sí en dirección a Travis, Connor o Grover, no lo sé.

''¿Ni siquiera van a decirme 'hola?'' – fue lo primer qué dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Su voz, seguía siendo su voz. Pero esta vez tenía algo amargo en ella. Odio.

''¿A… Annabeth?'' – pronunció levemente Travis.

''La última vez que me viste no me llamaste así'' – le respondió ella.

¿Qué? ¿No llamarla así?

''Tu… ¡Maldita perra!'' – gritó Clarisse.

Annabeth la miró muy fijo. Ahora Clarisse se estaba ahogando; tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que le faltaba el aire. Cuando la mirada de Annabeth abandonó la de Clarisse ésta pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

¿Qué? No entendía absolutamente nada.

Clarisse tosió varias veces y giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a Grover

''Mira su cuello ''– le dijo.

Por pura curiosidad, yo también lo hice. El cuello de Annabeth estaba rodeado de una fina cadena de plata no muy larga. Y en el centro, un pequeño dije del tamaño de una aceituna. El Cristal blanco. Ella podía tener cualquier poder que quisiera. Y claramente lo había utilizado para casi-ahogar a Clarisse.

Annabeth dio un paso hacia Clarisse y sus tacones hicieron eco en la cueva.

''Dime lo que quieras – le advirtió – pero tienes que saber que no tengo problemas en llevarlo hasta el final la próxima vez''

Ella volvió a sonreír sin mostrar sus dientes.

La boca de Travis estaba ligeramente abierta. Los ojos de Connor totalmente clavados en el suelo. Clarisse tenía todas las ganas de escupirle en la cara de Annabeth. Y Grover me estaba mirando a mí con una expresión muy preocupada. Yo no había dicho ni una palabra aún.

''¿Por qué esos perros nos han traído aquí?'' – dijo Grover con la voz algo estrangulada.

''¿Quiénes? ¡Oh! Olvidé presentarlos.'' – respondió Annabeth y giró su cabeza hacia el costado donde estaba el túnel – ''¡Flavius! ¡Octivian! Vengan aquí.''

Segundos después, los dos perros del infierno que nos habían atacado anteriormente aparecieron en la cueva y se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de Annabeth. Luke medio sonreía un poco más atrás de Annabeth.

''¿Mis chicos les han dado una bienvenida acogedora?'' – preguntó.

Nadie respondió.

Finalmente, ella me miró.

''Hola, Percy ''– la comisura derecha de su labio estaba algo elevada.

''¿Annabeth? ¿Qué estás haciendo?'' – le pregunté horrorizado.

''¿Qué crees tú que hago?'' – Su sonrisa cayó un poco.

''Escucha… ''- comencé, aunque me daba un poco de miedo hablar con los dos perros alerta a su lado. Sólo traté de ser cuidadoso – ''Sé lo que viste, pero no es lo que crees… yo… te puedo explicar todo… tu… no sé muy bien lo que pasó o… o lo que estás haciendo pero… no tienes que hacer nada de esto sólo por mí porque…''

Annabeth me interrumpió lanzando una carcajada.

''¿Por ti?'' – me dijo. No había rastro de su diversión – ''¿Crees que estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, cariño?''

Cariño. Ella nunca me llamaba así. Siempre me había tratado a lo brusco, como ella era. Pero había hecho sonar la palabra ''Cariño'' como si yo fuera un pobre perro de la calle en medio de la lluvia. No había ni rastro de amor en sus palabras.

''No estoy haciendo esto por ti'' – continuó – ''Quiero decir, ¿quieres oír una historia?''

No dije nada. Sólo la miré. Sus ojos… eran tan grises en la poca claridad de la cueva. Sea lo que fuera. Ella era tan hermosa. No la había visto en tanto tiempo, e imaginé tantas veces como sería nuestro reencuentro. Obviamente, nunca algo como esto.

''La mañana que te fuiste'' – comenzó y todos, todos estábamos mirándola – ''Quedé devastada. Estaba realmente devastada. Pensé que te habían secuestrado. Pensé que te podrían haber matado. Salí en busca de ti por todo el Campamento. Le pregunté a cada semidiós si te había visto. Nadie sabía nada de ti. Pasé horas, días tratando de rastrearte con un mensaje Iris. Nada. No sabía nada de ti. Pasaron los días y no había podido hablar con mi madre o tu padre ni una vez. Sabía que ellos sabían dónde estabas, pero nunca me respondieron. Ni una sola vez. Lloraba todas las noches. Preguntándome si había hecho algo mal y por eso me habías abandonado. ''

Yo sólo la miraba y escuchaba.

''Un día'' – continuó –'' le rogué a Rachel que me ayudara a rastrearte. Pensé que sería inútil, pero estaba desesperada. Cuando por fin te localicé, te vi el rostro. Por primera vez en dos semanas me sentí feliz. Estabas bien. No estabas muerto, ni secuestrado. Estabas vivo y parecías feliz. Pero todo se arruinó al segundo siguiente, cuando pude ver todo completo y con claridad.'' – tragó saliva – ''Estabas… estabas con esa chica. Se besaban. Se reían. Estaban…'' - ella se detuvo y me miró. Los dos sabíamos que estaba haciendo yo en ese momento, aunque no pudiera recordarlo – ''Me fui corriendo del lugar y me encerré en mi cabaña. Lloré como por seis horas. Nuevamente me estaba preguntando que había hecho mal. Después de tanto tiempo volví a mi orgullo. Me dije mil veces que todo este tiempo no me habías merecido, y que era una tonta ahí llorando por ti. Me sequé la cara y salí. Ya era de noche y todos los campistas estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata. No era festivo, así que no tenía idea que podrían estar festejando. En un escenario, estaba Travis'' – en ese momento, Annabeth movió su vista hacia él y luego volvió a mí - ''Detrás de él había una inmensa pantalla que pasaba un video. Primero no entendía que era, pero cuando lo entendí mejor, habían abierto otro mensaje Iris que te mostraba a ti y a la… chica esa en la cama.'' – Se detuvo un segundo y continuó – ''Todo el campamento estaba reunido alrededor viendo como tú te revolcabas con la muchacha esa'' – su voz se había vuelto veneno – ''¿Y sabes que dijo Travis cuando me vio? Él gritó por el altavoz ''Y con ustedes, la traicionada hija de Atenea. ¿Qué sucedió Annabeth? ¿Percy se dio cuenta que… los atributos de la morena eran mejores que los tuyos? Es obvio. Percy ha decidido que un buen polvo es mejor que estar escuchando a una persona cotorrear sobre edificios mal construidos todo el día, ¿no es así, amigos míos?'' – Annabeth se detuvo un segundo y miró a Travis - ¿Fue así como lo dijiste, Travis? ¿O me salteé una parte?

Mi mente estaba procesando demasiada información. Pero no importaba, ella seguía hablando.

''En ese momento, todo el campamento comenzó a reírse. '' – dijo Annabeth y era tanto el odio en su voz que sus perros estaban casi lanzando espuma de su boca - Connor subió al escenario luego, y mientras se seguía proyectando tu estúpida imagen con esa otra chica se paró diez minutos a hablar sobre lo tonto que habías sido por no haberte ido antes. ¿Puedes creer lo que se sintió eso? ''– me preguntó – ''¡Avergonzada frente a todo el maldito Campamento! Todos mis amigos, todos estaban hablando mal de mí y bien de ti. Todo el mundo repetía mis defectos y los demás se reían. Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo pudo dejar de reírse''. – Ahora ella estaba mirando a Grover – ''Corrí a mi cabaña, otra vez. Pensé que todo terminaría al otro día, que podría simplemente ignorar a los campistas que me llamaban 'puta' y a los que me decían cosas peores. Pero al otro día todo empeoró. Clarisse colgó una enorme foto en el ingreso a su cabaña. Una foto que te mostraba a ti, desnudo con la morena y al lado una foto que habían tomado de mi reacción la noche anterior. Todo el mundo dejó de hablarme porque yo era la r_ara, _la _reemplazada, _la que su novio había dejado por otra mujer porque no te_ satisfacía _lo suficiente. Grover tenía vergüenza de hablarme. Clarisse y todos los de su cabaña colgaban carteles y fotos a mi cabaña. Travis y Connor destrozaron mi cabaña buscando mi ropa para colgarla por ahí. Dionisio no me mandó nunca más a una misión y no me dejó participar de los juegos o actividades. Él solo decía que me quedara en mi cabaña, que sería mejor. Pero el problema era que él ya no me tomaba en serio, no con todo lo que me molestaron en ese tiempo. Huía de mí.

Todo lo que me estaba contando Annabeth no lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Todo lo que sufrió por mí culpa, todo se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Yo quería desesperadamente decirle que me había ido por la maldita profecía, pero ella no me escucharía. Porque su relato no terminaba ahí.

''No podía soportarlo más. No podía dormir. No me dejaban dormir. No me dejaban comer, no me dejaban vivir. Y no quería irme de allí porque quería enfrentarlos y dejarles saber que yo era más fuerte. Me contacté con mi madre, por primera y última vez en tanto tiempo. Le dije todo lo que había sucedido y como me sentía; acerca de ti, de Dionisio, de todos. Le dije que estaba destrozada y que no sabía que más hacer. Pero ¿Sabes que me dijo mi madre? ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las palabras de mi maldita madre?'' – me preguntó – ''Ella dijo ''Te dije desde el principio que no te metieras con ese muchacho y no me escuchaste. Él es igual a su padre. Pero no tú no eres igual a mí. No has heredado mi inteligencia, no eres astuta, no sabes hacer elecciones. Cometiste un gran error que no puedes enmendar. Pero yo sí puedo. Y es lo último que voy a hacer por ti, sólo porque te tengo algo de lástima. No eres digna de ser mi hija. Ojala no lo fueras'' Fue lo último que me dijo. Con eso, me quitó LO UNICO QUE TENÍA y se fue.''

Por primera vez, había lágrimas en los ojos de Annabeth. Su expresión era de puro dolor y rabia.

Luke la miró y ya no había una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Parecía…. Triste.

Después de todo ese discurso hiso una pausa. Luego de procesar todo rápidamente me descubrí lo que ella sentía.

Odio.

Odiaba a los campistas por burlarse tanto de ella. Odiaba a Dionisio por darle vergüenza. Odiaba a su madre por abandonarla diciendo que no era lo suficientemente 'digna' y por quitarle 'eso' tan importante para ella. Aunque no sabía exactamente que era. Odiaba a todos los dioses por apoyar a su Atenea. Y me odiaba a mí por ser el culpable de todo eso.

* * *

**N/A Así que... les traje el sexto capítulo. Sí, es algo triste. Traté de hacer el relato de Annabeth lo más entendible posible, pero dejé varias cosas confusas porque se irán acalrando a medida que avance la historia. Como por ejemplo, ¿que será lo que Atenea le quitó a Annabeth que era tan importante para ella?**

**Respondo comentarios:**

**mfernandezm: Gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!**

**Guest: Gracias! Creo que con este capítulo te enteras un poco más sobre lo que le pasó a Annabeth, jaja**

**¡GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, por toda las personas que leen, me hacen muy feliz de verdad! Espero seguir recibiendo reviews! También puedes enviarme un email a dreamscometrue22(arroba)hotmail(punto)com **

**Saludos! Hasta la próxima (:**


	7. Batalla declarada

Miré por un momento a Travis. Él tenía la mirada en el suelo, y ahora me doy cuenta por qué parecía tan culpable meses antes.

¿Por qué no nos matas ahora y ya? – preguntó Clarisse.

¡Oh! – contestó Annabeth. Su rostro había vuelto a la misma expresión de odio – Sinceramente, no los traje aquí para matarlos.

¿Qué? – volvió a expresar Clarisse

Lo que Annabeth quiere decir – Luke dijo, hablando por primera vez en tanto tiempo – Es que lo que queremos ahora es advertirles. Queremos que le pasen un pequeño mensaje a todo el Campamento Mestizo

Ninguno de nosotros habló.

Díganles – continuó Luke – Que queremos recuperar lo que es nuestro. No le importamos a nuestros padres. Por eso ellos no nos importan. Podrán lanzarnos maldiciones, pero estamos cubiertos. – señaló el Cristal que portaba Annabeth – Queremos el Campamento. Queremos destruirlo, destruir exactamente todo. Armar algo nuevo para la gente que es como… nosotros.

No estamos solos – continuó Annabeth – tenemos un modesto ejército de demonios y semidioses de nuestro lado. Dos semanas. Tienen dos semanas hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

¿Qué? – escupió Clarisse - ¿Pretenden ir contra el Campamento? ¿Contra todos los dioses? Van a carbonizarlos, es seguro.

No estarás para verlo, es seguro. – dijo Annabeth

Podemos… - Grover habló por primer vez luego del gran discurso - ¿Podemos irnos?

Se notaba el miedo en su voz. Pero yo no estaba asustado. Estaba contemplando a Annabeth.

Annabeth – dije. Ella se giró para mirarme. – Tienes que saber… - la voz me temblaba – Me fui aquella mañana porque… Rachel me dijo que si me quedaba iba a hacerte daño. Me dijo que… que algo me obligaría a matarte. Yo… lo siento, Annabeth te juro que no sabía que más hacer. No quería lastimarte, pero no tenía lastimarte ni hacerte daño te juro que…

Esperaba que esto funcionara para ablandarla. Incluso tenía esa estúpida esperanza de que ella viniera a mis brazos cuando supiera la verdad.

Fui un estúpido.

Ella sólo soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

Tú crees… De verdad crees que, sí lo que dices fuera verdad, ¿no crees que ya estaría muerta? Sí hay algo que cada persona sabe, es que las profecías se cumplen. Siempre suceden, hagas lo que hagas no puedes evitarlo. ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso? Que estás mintiendo. Que no existió tal profecía. A este punto… a este punto ya no puedes engañarme.

Me la quedé mirando. Ella tenía razón. No puedes evitar las profecías. Pero yo decía la verdad, de verdad había sucedido.

Suficiente, Percy. – dijo Luke, mirándome seriamente – Annabeth, vamos.

Luke se giró como dirigiéndose al túnel por el que había salido y Annabeth se giró para seguirlo, pero se detuvo y otra vez me miró.

Percy – me dijo

Yo no podía ignorar la forma en que ella decía mi nombre. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de vuelta sea como sea, se sentía fantástico saber que estaba viva.

Annabeth no esperó a que yo respondiera.

Prepárate. Realmente prepárate para pelear. Porque no me temblará la mano cuando empuñe una espada y esté frente a ti. No tengo miedo.

Me miró unos segundos y volvió a caminar hacia el túnel junto a Luke, seguida de sus cachorros. Sus tacones retumbaron por varios segundos luego que de que ella se hundió en la oscuridad junto a sus perros.

Otra vez, ninguno de nosotros habló. Vi de reojo que Grover me estaba mirando, pero no presté más atención. Mis manos dolían por estar tan apretadas con las cadenas y mi espalda estaba mojada por estar recostada en la húmeda pared. Un humo verde comenzó a inundar la cueva donde estábamos y sentí que no podía respirar. No pude sostenerme a mí mismo y caí sobre mi costado. Lo último que recuerdo fue que mis ojos se cerraron al mismo momento en el que perdí la conciencia.

Desperté horas después en la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo.

''¿Annabeth? ¿Annabeth Chase?'' me casi-gritó Dionisio

''Lo sé. Esa maldita bruja…'' dijo Clarisse

La miré

''¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas cuando eres tú la que la convirtió en eso?'' – le grité

''¿YO? ¡Pues no fui yo la persona que la abandonó!''

''¡Yo no la abandoné porque quise! Pero tú si lo hiciste, tú si lo hiciste propósito!'' miré a Travis. ''Y tu… ¡eres un desgraciado, ella era tu amiga!'' le grité más fuerte y me abalancé frente a él pero Grover me detuvo

''Bueno… yo solo estaba bromeando pero no puedes negar que sí se convirtió en una verdadera perra'' y comenzó a reir

No pude contenerme y le pegué con mi puño en la cara. Travis cayó al suelo y cubrió el lugar del golpe con su mano.

''¿ESTAS LOCO?'' gritó Clarisse y corrió a hacia él para ayudarlo a pararse.

''Te estás equivocando, Jackson'' me dijo Travis haciendo una mueca de dolor.

''Tienes razón. Pero no ahora. Me equivoqué cuando me acerqué a ustedes'' dije y con eso me fui a mi cabaña.

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que Tyson esperaba sentado en su cama. Yo no tenía ganas de hablar, pero él era mi hermano, y siempre nos contábamos todo. Y yo tenía algo que preguntarle.

''¿Tú también te burlaste de ella?'' dije.

''No'' respondió rápidamente.

''¿Entonces por qué diablos no me dijiste que los demás lo habían hecho?

''Lo siento, hermano. No sabía que ese era el único motivo y… cuando regresaste sano y salvo prácticamente me olvidé de todo. De verdad, lo siento mucho''

''Está bien'' suspiré ''No estoy enojado contigo''

Me senté en mi cama y recosté la espalda. Se produjo un silencio entre los dos hasta que él habló.

''¿Es cierto? Acerca de… Annabeth.''

''Sí, lo es''

''También es cierto que vamos a pelear contra ellos en una… ¿guerra?''

''Es lo que ella dijo''

''Tienes que ver la parte buena'' dijo ''está sana y salva''

''Lo se… El problema es que le dije la verdad, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Quiero recuperarla y volver… volver todo a como era antes'' dije

''Ella te ama''

Giré mi cabeza hacía él

''Te ama, Percy. No sé si lo notabas, pero desde el día que llegué aquí, cuando ustedes aún no salían, yo sabía que te quería. Cada vez que aparecías sus ojos se iluminaban. Y ella estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de que tu vivieras. Y eso es el amor. Poner las necesidades de otro antes que las tuyas. Ella te amaba, y te ama. Sólo… solo tú puedes salvarla''

Lo que Tyson dijo me sorprendió. Y creo que tenía razón. Annabeth siempre había estado para mí, protegiéndome. Y yo también la amaba.

Justo cuando estaba por responderle, tocaron la puerta de la cabaña y observé como la cabeza de Rachel se asomaba por la puerta.

''¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Percy?'' dijo

''Yo… voy a dejarlos solos'' dijo mi hermano, y salió.

Rachel se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me observó por un momento.

''Lo siento'' dijo

''Está bien'' contesté. Era la quinta o sexta vez en el día que respondía eso.

''Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?''

''No lo sé'' dije

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. A penas había procesado en mi mente todo esto de Annabeth y ya todo el mundo esperaba que tuviera un plan. Pero ésta era Rachel, ella me había ayudado desde el principio, al igual que a Tyson, no podía ignorarla.

''Creo que olvidar sería una buena idea'' dijo

''¿Qué?'' respopondí

''Percy, ¡ya basta!'' me gritó.

Espera… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

''Desde el día que me convertí en el Oráculo, te perdí completamente. Te amaba, Percy, te amaba. Pero de todas formas, acepté el hecho de que fueras de alguien más. Pero… esa chica… no soportaba verte con Annabeth. Tú la mirabas como si ella fuese una diosa y yo no podía soportar eso, ¿sí?''

''¿Qué quieres decir?''

''Sólo…'' ella suavizó su expresión, como si sus recientes gritos no hubiesen existido ''Si esto no hubiese pasado, tu hubieras sido infeliz al lado de ella toda tu vida''

Entonces, allí fue cuando entendí todo.

''Tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo no hubiese podido nunca estar con ella toda una vida. Tú misma dijiste que yo la asesinaría, ¿no es verdad?''

Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par. Como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un error.

''Yo… si... claro... Obvio no… pero… quería decir que… tu… ella… y….'' ella tartamudeaba. Sus ojos seguían como platos y sus manos sudaban.

''¿Todo este tiempo fue una mentira?'' dije, incrédulo ''¿La profecía no era verdad?''

Ella me miró por unos segundos, seguramente buscando una excusa. Pero de un segundo al otro, frunció ferozmente su ceño y me miró asesina mente.

''LO SIENTO. ¿ESTÁ BIEN?'' gritó 'TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA. ¡PERO ERA LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE TENÍA DE ALEJARTE DE ELLA!''

* * *

**N/A Así que... ése fue el capítulo de hoy! ¿Que les pareció? Annabeth y Lucas retaron al Campamento y a los dioses con una guerra, y Rachel le confesó a Percy que todo había sido una mentira. Ahora... ¿De que lado peleará Percy? De todas maneras, quedan muchos misterios que resolver acerca de Annabeth. Gracias por todas su review's y sus fav, me encanta leer todos su comentarios y saber que les gusta como va la historia. Por favor, no duden en enviarme más!**

**ELI.J2: Yo también me sentí triste :c Y voy a decirte una cosa: eres buena sacando conclusiones, jajaja**

**nerea fernandes scarlet: Gracias por tu comentarios! Me hace muy feliz! c: **


	8. ¿De que lado pelear?

En ese momento no podía ni siquiera decir una palabra. Rachel me había mentido desde el principio. Y yo recién caía. Había mentido con la profecía. Había arreglad con la chica morena que me drogase para luego desnudarme y mostrárselo a Annabeth y había pasado el video a Travis para que todo mundo se burlara de ella.

Había hecho todo lo posible para separarme de Annabeth, y lo peor de todo es que lo había logrado.

No esperé a que Rachel se fuera, si no que me fui yo. Ella me llamó a mis espaldas pero n me di la vuelta. Salí de la cabaña de Poseidón y corrí hacia la orilla del mar. Tomé una gran piedra y la arrojé con fuerza al mar mientras gritaba con furia. Tenía que descargarme de alguna manera o esto me comería por dentro.

Creo que ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Lo había perdido todo. No tenía a nadie en quien confiar. No tenía nada.

Arrojé otra piedra, aún más grande. Deseé por un momento que mi padre saliese de donde estuviese y me dijera que debía hacer. En que lado debería luchar. Porque eso era lo que me cuestionaba. Si luchaba en contra del Campamento, estaría luchando en contra de los que creí mis amigos y me traicionaron, pero estaría luchando contra lo que fue mi hogar durante tantos años, y además, contra mi padre. Pero si elegía luchar junto con el Campamento, estaría luchando en contra de Annabeth. Mi todo. Y yo no podría hacer eso. Jamás podría lastimarla.

''_no me temblará la mano cuando empuñe una espada y esté frente a ti. No tengo miedo'' _me había dicho ella antes de salir de la oscura cabaña. ¿Era verdad? Si estuviera contra ella, ¿me mataría? ¿Realmente podría asesinarme? Además, Annabeth había mencionado que Atenea le quitó algo, algo muy importante para ella luego de que me fui. Y no estaba seguro de que podría ser. Quiero decir, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero ella parecía tan enojada.

Me senté en la orilla. Metí los dedos de los pies en la arena y contemplé el mar unos minutos.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba silenciosamente a mi lado, pero no hiso falta girarme para saber que era mi hermano.

''¿En qué piensas?'' me dijo.

''En todo'' susurré.

''¿Estás pensando en pelear del lado de Annabeth?'' me dijo.

''No lo sé.''

Tyson se me quedó mirando. Después de todo, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

''Realmente no sé qué hacer. Todo esto… el Campamento, no es lo que yo creía. Los semidioses no son lo que yo creía, están llenos de odio, de traición. Rachel me ha traicionado y ella era una de las últimas personas de las que me esperaba eso. Ni siquiera Dionisio se salva. Incluso los dioses… los dioses apestas. Nunca están cuando los necesitas.'' Dije

''Shhh'' dijo Tyson ''Si papá te escucha ya no nos dará pescado fresco''

Él siempre sabía cómo animarme.

''No he visto a papá en muchos meses'' dije ''A ninguno de ellos''

''Yo tampoco'' dijo mi hermano.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirando hacia el mar, sin decir una palabra, hasta que Tyson finalmente habló.

''Pelea por tu hogar'' me dijo

''Esto ya no se siente mi hogar'' respondí.

''Lo sé. Pelea por Annabeth. Ella es tu hogar''

* * *

**N/A Hola, hola. Sé que este capítulo ha sido demasiaaado corto, y lo siento. Pero prometo que el que viene será mucho mejor. Así que... ¿Que les está pareciendo? Quiero que sepan que tengo muchísimas ideas para seguirla, y que me encantaría que me envien sus críticas porque me hacen mejorar y saber que es lo que les gusta.**

**ELI.J2: Jaja. No lo sé, creo que te irás enterando a partir de que la historia avance. Saludos!**

**itzelcaama131: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y por leer! Espero que te guste este capitulo, saludooos :D**


	9. Una revelación muy importante

_Dos semanas después. El día de la batalla._

Desperté en la madrugada, como me lo había propuesto. Hoy era el día en que el ejército de Luke y Annabeth se enfrentaría con el de Dionisio. Sabía muy bien lo que quería, había decidido lo que haría el día de hoy hace más de una semana, y tenía una estrategia.

No podía simplemente dejar el Campamento y pelear contra él, matando a los que fueron alguna vez mi amigos y hermanos. Tampoco podía colocarme de la nada al lado de Annabeth. Ella no lo permitiría, sé muy bien que me odia, aunque duela mucho admitirlo. Así que decidí encontrarme con ella antes de que la batalla comience para hacerla entrar en razón. No tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarla, pero escuché a Dionisio hablando con Grover, le dijo que le había llegado un mensaje con la ubicación, al norte, a orillas del Río Lúgubre. Tenía que ir temprano para hablar con ella. Tenía mucho para decirle y mucho que escuchar. Sólo me faltaba encontrarla.

Me puse mis zapatos y una gruesa chaqueta de cuero, a juego con mis pantalones. Tomé mi espada, estaba seguro que la necesitaría más tarde. Tyson aún dormía, pero él ya sabia mi decisión, y gracias a todos los dioses la respetaba y no se lo había comentado a nadie.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cabaña una ráfaga de aire frio me inundó. A las 4:30 todo el mundo dormía así que era la hora perfecta.

El día anterior Dionisio me había estado explicando cómo reaccionaríamos ante el ejército de Luke; las armas que usaríamos, las tácticas, todo. Sinceramente, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, en el fondo Dionisio no era quien yo creía, y cada palabra que salí de su boca me parecía falsa. Pero no podía hacer ningún gesto de disgusto, o irme, porque levantaría sospechas y eso era lo último que me faltaba. Me había dicho que esté preparado para cualquier cosa, y yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Todo el Campamento, incluso Dionisio, iría contra la persona que originó todo esto; Annabeth. Todos irían contra ella, el núcleo de toda esta revolución.

Caminé hacia la salida, atravesé el campo de fuerza y caminé por entre los bosques. La noche anterior, había atado a mi Pegaso a un pino, aproximadamente a unos quinientos metros del lugar, para que nadie lo viera en la noche, y poder así volar en la madrugada.

Cuando lo encontré, me subí al Pegaso y emprendí vuelo.

Durante el recorrido, en mi mente no dejaban de surgir ideas; pensaba en lo que pasaría si no encontrara a Annabeth y no pudiera hablar con ella, o si quizá ella me asesinaría en cuanto me viera. Pensaba en que pasaría cuando Dionisio llamara a todos los mestizos para dirigirse a la batalla y no me encontrara, aunque esto último no me importaba demasiado.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos, vislumbré desde lo alto la parte más ancha del Río. Éste tenía una extensión de dos kilómetros aproximadamente, por lo que sería difícil encontrar a Annabeth y a Luke, si es que ellos estaban allí ahora.

En los primeros metros no había nada ni nadie, parecía un desierto con un río que lo cruzaba. Llegué a la mitad, y no había rastro de nada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirme creyendo que no encontraría nada más que arena roja y agua, observé una especie de cabaña a lo lejos.

Cuando me acercé a la única cosa que podía parecer a una señal de Annabeth, pude ver que era una cabaña de madera muy vieja, tanto que casi se caía a pedazos. Pero cuando le di la vuelta, me di cuenta que a cada lado dela puerta, como custodiando, estaban los dos perros de Annabeth. Esa era mi señal. Ella estaba ahí.

Una gran sombra negra, como niebla, pasaba rondando la casa, también custodiándola. Todo lo que se encontraba allí, los perros, la niebla, las sombras, todo me aterraba. Podrían atacarme en cualquier momento y asesinarme. Pero la chica que yo amaba también estaba allí, y no importaba nada más.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dejando que una cálida luz que parecía de fogata saliera desde adentro. Pero no era ella. Yo estaba en el cielo, con mi Pegaso, pero no lo demasiado lejos como para que me viera, aunque él no lo hiso. Miró hacia un lado, luego al otro, y salió en dirección al bosque, abandonando la cabaña. Si necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, esta era mi oportunidad.

Mi Pegaso descendió y me bajé de él. No lo había pensado antes, pero no podría entrar de ninguna manera a la cabaña. Una cosa era evitar los perros, y otra muy distinta evitar a la terrorífica sombra que rondaba por cada ventana. ¿Cómo entraría?

No era tan común en mí, peor tuve una gran idea.

Arrojé una gran piedra hacia un lado, que chocó con otra el agua e hiso una ruido lo bastante fuerte para que los perros corrieran en esa dirección. La sombra, percatando también el sonido, pareció distraerse unos segundos, dándome la oportunidad perfecta para entrar.

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí, me metí dentro y la cerré. Lo primero que vi fue la fuerte luz que, como había visto antes, una gran chimenea en el centro de la sala desprendía. El olor a madera inundaba el lugar, y aunque era algo desagradable, otra cosa llamó mi atención.

Annabeth estaba sentada en un gran sillón. Su pelo rubio seguía completamente lacio, pero a diferencia de la última vez, estaba atado en una alta coleta. Sus ojos seguían pintados de negro y eran tan intimidantes como hace dos semanas.

Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, noté como se tensaba y se agarraba a los dos apoyabrazos del sofá.

''Annabeth'' susurré

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' dijo. Su voz era más ronca que normalmente.

''Annabeth. Necesito hablar con…'' dije, pero ella me interrumpió.

''Vete'' dijo con voz severa ''Ahora''

''No, no me iré'' dije

Me miró con sus hermosos ojos grises por unos segundos. Su mirada era fría, pero yo sabía que ella no me odiaba de todo, no sería posible.

''Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Está bien?''

Ella soltó una risita amarga.

''¿no deberías estar preparándote? Pensé que estaríamos matándonos unos a otros en menos de dos horas''

''Sabes muy bien que no podría hacerte ningún daño.''

''Entonces'' dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Sus tacos anchos y negros resonaron en el piso, y se posicionó frente a mí. ''¿Cómo se llama eso que hiciste cuando me dejaste?''

''¡Te expliqué porque lo hice!'' Casi grité

''Y yo no te creo''

''Mira… no quiero pelear ¿sí? Pero quiero decirte que te entiendo. Pero tienes que parar con esto. Esto que está por pasar no está bien, terminará muy mal y tú lo sabes. Annabeth, Luke no es buena gente''

''¡Entonces explícame quien es buena gente, porque en todo este maldito tiempo no he encontrado una maldita persona con quien me sienta segura!'' gritó.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, solo mirándonos el uno al otro. Luke podría regresar en cualquier momento y no me importaba, solo quería decirle todo lo que sentía.

''Te extraño'' susurré.

Annabeth desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

''Te amo'' le dije ''Y te necesito''

Ella seguía mirando el piso

''S no te vas ahora, llamaré a mis perros y te…''

''¡Llama a todos los que quieras! ¡Mátame ahora! No me importa. ¡Sólo tienes que darte cuenta que no quise dejarte es anoche y esto que estás haciendo es inútil porque no ganarás nada más que muertes! ¿Entiendes? ¡Si todo esto es por mí, estoy aquí y tú lo sabes!''

''¡No es solo por ti!'' gritó tan fuerte que pensé que estallaría ''¡Toda esta mierda no es solo por ti, mi madre, mi maldita y estúpida madre es la que tiene la culpa! Y ¿sabes que? ¡No me importan esos malditos del Campamento porque sabían perfectamente en la condición que estaba y siguieron lastimándome!''

''¿Qué? ¿Qué condición? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?'' dije

Los ojos de Annabeth se llenaron de rabia y de lágrimas. Desvió su mirada al suelo, pero yo necesitaba respuestas, ella no podía acobardarse en este momento.

''Annabeth. ¿Qué está pasando?'' dije con cautela.

''Ella… Ella…'' susurró

''¿Quién?''

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mirada para fijarla en la mía.

''Mi madre se llevó a mi bebé. Nuestro bebé''

* * *

**N/A ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo numero nueve de mi historia. Sí, lo sé,e****s un capitulo un poco aburrido al principio pero el final es comprometedor. Traté de ahcerlo lo más largo posible pero era hasta ese punto donde quería estirarlo, espero que leshaya gustado mucho más que el anterior. Ahora... hablemos de lo importante. ¿Pueden creerlo? Annabeth estaba embarazada! OMG! ¿Que dirá Percy? ¿Que hará? Voy a actualizar pronto! Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que cada vez obtenga más reviews/criticas en menor tiempo. Me hacen sentir muy orgullosa cada vez queme envían sus comentarios, y me hace feliz que les guste la historia. Así que, no olviden enviarme sus comentarios, los estaré esperando! Saludoss :D**

**ELI.J2: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia i enviarme siempre tus comentarios! En segundo lugar, yo creo que le diría a Percy lo mismo, jaja. Saludos:D**

**nerea fernandes scarlet: Muchas gracias por leer! Un besoo **

**itzelcaama131: Jaja, yo tambien, muchas gracias!**

** : Lo siento, sé que el capitulo anterior fue horriblemente corto pero es que ando con poco tiempo pero quería traerles algo, al menos :c prometo que los proximos serán mejores. Con respecto a lo otro, bueno, creo que en este capitulo te enteras más o menos el conflicto de Annabeth con Atenea, y estoy bastante segura de que influirá en Percy, jaja. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer :D**

**vale97: ¡Que lindo mensaje! Muchas gracias, de verdad, me hace muy feliz que te interese tanto la historia y que te puedas meter en los personajes. De todos modos, no los odies, c: Espero seguir recibiendo criticas tuyas, muchos muchos besos **


End file.
